Labyrinth Life
by bubblezzx3
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga to transfer to Ouran High School. To her new life she wasn't really expecting the things that she would expect to happen. Will someone steal our little hime's heart along to her new life? Or her feelings will still be the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hinata Hyuuga to transfer to Ouran High School. To her new life she wasn't really expecting the things that she would expect to happen. Will someone steal our little hime's heart along to her new life? Or her feelings will still be the same way?

* * *

><p>Hinata still couldn't believe what happened to her back in Konoha. Her dad finally decided to get her out of the house. She had to leave her friends that she thought as her own real family because they care and love her, unlike like her dad. Her friends didn't agree to this much either but, they couldn't do anything because it's Hinata's dad we're talking about!<p>

But, the good thing is she has a relative that lives here and goes to Ouran High School. Hinata wore a boy's uniform because she thought that the dress would be uncomfortable for her to move and dresses weren't really her thing. Her hair was shoulder length which is on a ponytail and her long bangs are on one side.

The car stops in front of the gate of the school. She opened the door and stepped out of the car and saw everyone staring at her. As she was walking she heard some things like,

"_Who is that?"_

"_OMG he looks so Kawaii!"_

"_Is that a boy or a girl?"_

She let out a little sigh and just ignored it. Then she notices a pair of twins with a girl but, dressed as a guy? _"Why is she dress as a guy when she's a girl? Wait, who I am kidding, I'm just like her, I'm wearing a boy's uniform." _Hinata thought and looked at them one more time.

"_Although, she looks kinda familiar to me."_ The young teenager thought as she continued to her trail and realizes that she was going to be late and have to pick up her schedule. She ran and bumped to one of the twins.

"Ahh! Gomen..." without looking back, she left the guy who she bumped into. _"Huh? Who is that guy? He looks like he's a new student..."_ The twin thought and he quickly got an idea. _"Hmmm..." _he drew a devilish smile on his face.

"Hiikaru what are you standing around for? Come on were going to be late!" this got the attention of the twin and went back to his brother and friend.

"Oh hey Kaoru, Haruhi!"

"Hey, what was that all about?" cried Kaoru.

"Nothing I just found some fresh meat." After this, this made the twin to grin evilly of what Hikaru said. _"Whoever that person is, his life would be hell by this two."_ Haruhi let out a sigh while the twins kept whispering to themselves of what they are going to do.

After they were done of what they were doing, they went to their class. Haruhi sat in the middle of the twins and twins sat either side of her. Everyone started to come in until the teacher came and start the class.

"Okay students let's start the class!" Two periods had past and the class was in total boredom. Suddenly the teacher was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"And the histo-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

Everyone in the classroom perked up and got out of their bored-ness.

"Well class it looks like that's our new transfer student, so I will expect to be nice and welcome her here in Ouran." The teacher went for the door and everyone started to gossip about the new student.

The door opened and everyone became silent as the new student came in. They couldn't tell if the person was a he or she because he/she looks like both.

Hikaru's eyes widened when he saw who entered the door. A devious smile drew on his face and thought _"Looks like our fresh meat has finally arrived."_

"Class this is our new transfer student, may you introduce yourself now."

"Ah, My name is Hinata Hyuuga and it's nice to meet you all!" Hinata gave her famous cute smile and the boys and girls found it so cute.

"OMG that is so Kawaii!" A girl burst out which caused all of the girls to scream. The only thing that came to Hinata's mind was, it was just going to be the same back in Konoha.

"Okay now Hinata you may take a seat in front of Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi raise your hand." Haruhi did as she was told to and when she the person, a thought came to her mind. _"What is Hina-chan doing here?" _

Hinata went to her sit and sat down. The time went pass by and it was lunch time.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

Everyone went to the food court except Haruhi and Hinata who stayed in their classroom and have packed lunch. It was a complete silent until Haruhi broke it.

"Hey Hina-chan is that really you?"

"Eh?" Hinata realized who the girl was and a smile drew to her face.

"Haru-nee-chan I missed you! But, why are you dressed as a guy?"

"Your good, most of the people expect me to be a boy. Well, it's a long story short, so I will just tell you. I broke a vase that cost 8 million yen in the host club and so I have to work for them to repay back my debt."

"Host club?"

"Hehe Hina-chan why don't you go to the third Music room after school okay?"

"Okay." The bell rand and the day quickly ended.

* * *

><p><strong>After Class<strong> **with Kaoru **

Kaoru was taking a nap outside the courtyard bench. His brother and Haruhi are still not there yet to where they would meet up. His head rested against the top of the bench and his eyes were close. Then after that he was dreaming.

_It was snowing and the Hitachiin brothers were sitting together on a bench, watching everyone while they were playing. Then a girl with indigo hair that reaches up to her waist came up to them._

"_Hikaru, Kaoru do you want to play with me?" _

"_Which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?"Both of the twins said to the girl at the same time._

"_This one is Hikaru."The girl pointed to the right. "And this one is Kaoru." And she pointed to the left. _

"_Wrong."_

"_No, I know I'm right, you two do look alike, act the same and you two don't want to be told apart even the person is right." The girl gave them a cute smile and the twins' eyes widened in shock. _

_She was the first person that could tell them apart but, she moved to another place and this upset the twins bad. They never saw her since then._

**End of dream**

"Hey Kaoru wake up!" Hikaru shake his brother in his sleep which cause him finally to wake up.

"Finally you wake up, we've been waking you up for about 7 minutes from now." Haruhi stated to the twin who was finally awake.

"Hurry up or the boss will nag again and Kyoya might add more to Haruhi's debt." Then the three of them walked to the music room and found the others waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata<strong>

Hinata walked through the hallways. Haruhi told mher to go to the 3Rd Music room and she did. She found it and stand in front of it. She grabbed the door knob and turned it. A bright light came and petals of roses came flying out. Then, she entered to see 6 boys and Haruhi all together in an angel and devil outfit.

"Welcome to the Host Club."

"Hello little one are you lost? Who are you looking for?" Tamaki came to Hinata and cupped his hands in her face. Hinata blushed madly; no boy had been so close to her like this before only Shino and Kiba.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me!" Hinata yelled and gave Tamaki an upper cut which cause him to fly across the room. Then he sulk in his own little dark corner after what happened to him.

The twins burst out of laughing and Hinata just realized what she did. She kept apologizing after this and wouldn't stop.

"Gomen, I'm sorry for what I did." She bowed her head low politely. Everyone was surprised of her politeness. Then something came to the twins and went infront of the bowing Hinata.

"So Hikaru, was this the one that you are talking about?"

"Yes Kaoru, this is our new toy that i've been talking about." Hinata perked up in confusion and not knowing what they are talking about. Just then Haruhi came and yelled at the twins.

"You two! So you two are going to mess up with my cousin?"

"Haru-chan!" Hinata gave her a tight hug and left everyone confused.

"_Mommy_ exactly who is this?" cried Tamaki who recovered quickly from his sulking.

"Well _Daddy _this is Hinata Hyuuga. The clan of Hyuugas are known as human fighting machines. This is also the classmate of the twins and her cousin Haruhi. Am I right?" Kyoya said who sounded like a complete stalker.

The two girls brake up and look at Kyoya. Hinata in confusion just went with the flow of what was going on.

"Guys this is my cousin Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata this where I work to pay my 8 million debt."

"Uhh, Haru-chan, about your debt please let me help you with... please."

"Really, but that wouldn't be fair."

"I'll just help you around; I'll be the maid or whatever."

"I don't know if Kyoya-senpai is okay with it." Haruhi then looked at Kyoya who looked completely evil.

"I suppose we can work it out, from now on you will serve, cook and clean the Host club to help you cousin around." After that the only thing that came to Hinata's thought was _"Does this guy have a heart or what he's just like Uchiha-san." _

"Can you do that now?"

"Hai"

"Alright now places it's going to be open in a couple of minutes. Kaoru, Hikaru dress Hinata in 'his' butler outfit." Suoh Tamaki ordered everyone while the twins dragged Hinata to the changing room.

"Hey you two get out! I can change on my own!"

"Aww... come on now Hinata."

"Let us change you."

"I said get out!" Hinaat threw the twins out of the dressing room and the two realized something.

"Hikaru, Hinata is a girl?" cried Kaoru to his brother.

"Wow, she totally fooled us." The twins got up and went back with the others.

"Hey Haruhi, is your cousin a girl?" asked Kaoru and this made everyone look at Haruhi.

"Well, uh yeah..." everyone was shocked about this except Kyoya who already knew all along. Even Mori but he is still calm not like the others.

Hinata got of the dressing room wearing her butler's outfit.

"Daddy is so proud! You look so Kawaii! My new daughter looks so Kawaii!" Tamaki burst out. He was about to hug her but Hinata moved to the side and made his face fall to the floor.

"Everyone come on, it's time to open the Host club." Everyone got to their places and Hinata went to open the door.

This is it Hinata will face her new life in a Host club with 6 boys and her cousin.

She took a deep breath and turned the knob and opened the door. _"This is it!" _Hinata thought

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for the next chapter... at least 3 please! :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up**

* * *

><p>Hinata took a deep breath and she took the door knob and opens it. <em>"This is it." <em>

When she opened the door, the girls found a cute 'boy' as they thought welcoming them to the Host Club.

"Hello beautiful princesses, welcome to the Host Club, my name is Hinata." This made the girls all scream in front of the 'boy.'

"My princesses this would be our new butler around the club, 'he' would serve each and everyone one of you, my beauties." Tamaki said in his princely charming way as always.

All of the girls went to their host. Hinata served everyone with their cakes and teas and stand next to Kyoya.

"Well, taking a break aren't we now?"

"Hai, Kyoya-senpai. Senpai can I ask you a question..."

"What is it?"

"Everyone here seems to have different personalities. What are the personalities that the host club have?" Hinata asked with curiosity to Kyoya.

"Very well then." Kyoya fixed his glasses and continued. "Here in the host club, each host has different personalities. For example I am the cool type, Tamaki is the princely type, Hani is the Lolita type, Mori is the wild type, the twins are the devilish type and there is Haruhi, your cousin the natural."

"So each one person in the host club has different personalities that the girls would love."

"Exactly. Now continue what you are doing or I will add more to your cousin's debt."

"Ah, Hai!" Hinata continued to her duties and thought. _"Its official Kyoya-senpai is just like Uchiha-san."_ She watched each and everyone.

Tamaki was being all princely to his customers and Kyoya said something to his customers which made them all smile and blush. Hani is eating strawberry cake with Mori who sitting next to him with their customers and theirs the twins. Hinata stopped and looked at their 'act.'

Hikaru put his arms on Kaoru's waist and Kaoru put his arms around Hikaru's neck. For Hinata it was a disgusting sight but to the girls, well they love it.

"Perverts..." Hinata murmured to herself as she carries on to her own business. Apparently the twins heard what she said and came to her.

"Kaoru, it looks like Hinata doesn't like our act..." Hikaru said who put his arm to Hinata's right shoulder.

"Well, usually girls would scream in happiness when they see us do our acts." And Kaoru put his arm to Hinata's left shoulder.

"Maybe she doesn't want us to do it to them but to her." The twins both said to an annoyed Hinata.

"No way in hell I would want that to happen." She scoots away from the twins but, the two followed her. Kaoru put his arms around Hinata's neck while he is facing her back and Hikaru cupped his hands in Hinata's face. She blushed like a red tomato causing the two to crack up badly.

"Hn. Perverts..." Hinata continued to her duties leaving a pair of twins laughing their asses off in the floor. While Hinata was serving people with cake and tea, Haruhi kept looking at her for her safety.

"Haruhi-kun, why do you keep looking at Hinata-kun?" One of Haruhi's customers asked her.

"Well you see..." Haruhi started and looked at Hinata and back at the customer. "He is my little cousin, he is only a couple of months younger than me but, he always cares for others first rather than his own conditioned..." She paused for a moment and continued.

"When we were little he always looks out for me even now and then, so I make sure that he is safe too." At the end of her sentence, she said it in a charming way which caused the girls to scream.

Just then something fell, a sound of glass that was broken. Everyone's attention went to where it came from. Haruhi looked at where it was and saw Hinata, on the floor picking up glass pieces and the tea spilled some on her uniform. She got up and ran towards Hinata.

"Hinata are you okay?"

"Hai, Haruhi." Hinata gave her a weak smile while picking up a broken glass but, dropped it again when she felt a pain in her arm where her sleeve got ripped.

The rest of the host club members went to the two and helped them. Hinata couldn't move her right arm because there was a big cut in the lower part. Haruhi could tell that she wasn't okay and not noticing the ripped sleeve.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Hai, I will just c-clean this up and stay in the k-kitchen for a while okay." Again she gave her a smile and Kaoru noticed that she stuttered in pain. He was the only who noticed the ripped sleeve but, the others didn't.

Hinata went to the kitchen throwing out the shattered glass and not noticing that Kaoru followed her. She took off her blazer and placed it on the back of the chair. She sat down and rolled up her sleeves and found a bleeding arm.

She went up and went to the sink to wash it off. Kaoru couldn't believe of how bloody her arm was so he decided to speak.

"Well what do you got there Hinata?"

"Ah! Kaoru, nothing what do you mean?" Hinata hid her right arm and wave her left hand in front of her face.

"I know that you have a cut Hinata, why did you tell Haruhi that you were not okay?" She looked down and hid her eyes with her long bangs that are now covering it.

"It's because I'm only a burden, my life is useless to everyone and I would make her worry badly."

"What are you talking about? Your life is not useless, look you're helping your cousin to pay back her debt! Hinata, your cousin loves you so much."

"But-"

"Come on let's take you to the infirmary." Kaoru took Hinata's left arm and exit the kitchen.

When they got out everyone stared at them. Especially Haruhi whose eyes were widened looking at Hinata's bloody arm that Hinata was covering.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell me that you weren't okay?" This made Hinata looked down, then Kaoru cut in.

"I have to take her to the infirmary or she'll lose a lot of blood." Hikaru was shocked of his brother's action. He had never have been this concerned.

"I'll come with you guys." Both Haruhi and Hikaru cried.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmary<strong>

"Well, 'mister' Hyuuga, what happened?" asked the nurse who is looking at Hinata's arm.

"Hey Haruhi, me and Kaoru will just head back to the host club okay? Will meet you there." Hikaru said as he dragged his twin out of the room.

"Okay, see you later." The door closed leaving a nurse and two cross dressers.

"_Mister _Hyuuga you haven't answered my question yet."

"Well, ummm, I cut myself with pieces of broken glass."

"Okay, I will just go get my stuff and clean your cut." The nurse left the room leaving the two alone. Then there was an awkward silence in the room. Hinata decided to break it.

"Haru-chan, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I would only be a burden to you if I tell you." Hinata looked down at her feet and not looking at her cousin.

"Hina-chan you are not a burden to me, you should have tell me... Next time, tell me okay?"

"Hai, Haru-chan, gomen-nasai!" Haruhi smile at her cousin who apologized to her.

"Okay, sorry for interrupting, I will just heal her cut and it would be gone by about 3 days from now." The two nodded as the nurse approach them to heal Hinata's wounded arm.

After a couple of minutes past, the nurse finished healing it and the two went back to the host club. When they got there, there were no more girls and only the members were left.

"My daughters are okay! Daddy was so worried!" Tamaki approached them but they both move to the side. Haruhi sat down in the couch beside Mori and Kaoru. While Hinata sat next to Kyoya and Hani.

"Hina-chan are you okay? Usa-chan is worried too!" Hani said while he glomps on Hinata with his Usa-chan.

"Arigatou Hani-senpai, for worrying, it's just a little cut and it would be gone for 3 days."

"That's good!" Hani lay down in the couch, his head resting on Hinata's lap. Only a couple of seconds, Hani drifted to sleep with his Usa-chan in Hinata's lap. From the looks of it, it would look cute if you think of it.

Hinata looked down at the sleeping Hani. This made her remember of Hanabi back home, tears started to well up her eyes. Then she got up, carefully putting a pillow under Hani's head. This got the attention of every one; she just left the room without saying goodbye or looking back.

Everyone in the host club looked at her as she left. They went to the window to see a running Hinata going somewhere.

"What was that all about?" Kaoru murmured to himself and only got the attention of his brother. Hikaru only looked at the corner of his eyes and not turning his head to his twin.

The day ended quickly and everyone went home before it started to rain.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata<strong>

Hinata was running towards the park and then suddenly, it starts to rain. She didn't care if she was wet or if she'll get sick. She sat down on a bench and her legs pushed against her chest and face buried.

The only thing that was on Hinata's mind was her friends. Her friends who became her real family. Her sister, her cousin, all of them.

After that she walks to her mansion and passes Haruhi's house. Luckily, Haruhi was looking outside the window. Her eyes widened in shock to see a really wet and dirty Hinata going to her apartment. She went outside with an umbrella and ran towards to the wet Hinata.

"Hinata why are you all dirty and wet? If Ranka sees you like this, he would totally kill me." Hinata looked down and hugged Haruhi in a tight hug.

"Why? Why? Why is father doing this to me?" cried Hinata who was now crying. Haruhi stood there and patted her cousin's head.

"Let's get you home shall we, you can stay at my house for now, Ranka wouldn't mind." Hinata nodded to this and the relatives went inside the house.

When they got there, Hinata just collapsed in the middle of the floor. Haruhi saw her face all red and she was breathing heavily. She places her head on Hinata's forehead and it was burning like crazy. Just then, the door opened and revealed Ranka.

"Haruhi, I'm ho-" He pause when he saw his niece on the floor unconscious and Haruhi helping her.

"What happened here?"

"I saw Hina-chan walking in the rain and I know that if you saw her like that you would kill me." Haruhi said with a straight face.

"Does she have a fever?" Ranka said in his natural voice. She nodded at her dad's question.

"Okay, I will call the Hyuuga mansion and inform them about this." Ranka helped his daughter carrying Hinata to Haruhi's bedroom. Haruhi changed her clothes while Ranka went to get a wet cloth for Hinata.

They both look at the girl who was sick and laying down. The girl was breathing heavily and her face was red. Her fever hasn't gone down since then.

"Haruhi, tomorrow Hinata will not go to school due to her fever." They were both worried about their relative. The Fujioka family understand her life very well and they felt sorry for the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think about chapter 2? Reviews<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Music Room 3<strong>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS SICK?" Tamaki burst out to an annoyed Haruhi. All day everyone had ask her like,

"_Where's Hinata?"_

"_Is 'he'sick?"_

"_What happened to 'him'?"_

She sighed at this. Then something came to her mind, _"WHY ON EARTH WOULD WE LEAVE HINATA HOME? WE KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN BUT WE STILL LEFT HER HOME!" _

The Hitachiin twins heard this but, somehow it upset them that the fact that their new 'toy' wasn't here.

"It's no fun at all when our new toy is not here." Hikaru murmured to his brother who was sitting next to him. Kaoru noticed it and realized it too.

"Yeah..."

"Hey... I have an idea Tama-chan, why don't we go to Hina-chan and check on her?" Hani glomp on Tamaki and he just stood there grinning.

"Alright what do you say guys are you in?" Everyone agreed to this since they have nothing to do. They close the host club for now. Haruhi couldn't believe about this, they just decided whatever they want and not even asking if it's okay.

She couldn't do anything about this because after everyone agreed, they dragged her out with them into the twin's limo.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's Apartment<strong>

"Hey you guys! Why don't you shut your mouths up! Maybe Hina-chan is asleep or..." yelled Haruhi and murmured the 'or.' This got everyone's attention.

"Or?"

She sighed "Never mind, just shut up okay." She opened the door and head straight to her room but, she found it empty. She panicked and didn't know what to do. She went straight to the living room where everyone else was.

"Hina-chan is missing!"

"What!"

"Let's go find her!" The twins lead the way. But, just then when they were in the door way a head popped up, upside down and a person wrapped around in a white blanket.

"Boo!" Hinata said. This made everyone startled at their feet especially the twins. They were in the floor and in huge relief now, especially Haruhi.

"Hina-chan where did you went?" Hani said as he glomp on her.

"Oh, I heard noises and so I got up and went to the door but, I only found 7 shoes and heard noises here."

"You're not supposed to get up yet and you know that!" Haruhi rushed towards Hinata and made her sit in the couch. Hinata noticed that the twins were still on the floor from her little trick.

"Hey perverts! Why are you still on the freaking floor? Did you two get scared in my little trick?" The twins quickly got up and went towards Hinata while holding their hands together and bend down, eyes to eyes.

"For your information we are not scared."

"You will never get scared!"

"Hehe! It's funny though, I did that to both pair of twins when I was young and they exactly did what you guys do." She stuck her tongue out at them and grin goofily at them. The twins stand straight and remembered something what happened to them before when they were young.

**Flashback**

" _5...6..." said a little indigo girl who was facing the wall counting._

"_Come on Kaoru over here before she finds us." Hikaru whispered to his twin. Kaoru just nodded and followed his twin. _

_When they were exiting the room, a head popped out upside down._

"_Boo!" This startled the twins and made them fall to the floor. The girl giggled at them when she saw how she made them fall. "Are you two scared?"_

"_We are not scared of you..." the twins replied as they stand up. The girl stuck out her tongue and smile at them._

**End of Flashback**

The twins stand there in front of Hinata. Kaoru tighten his grip to his brother's hand. Hikaru looked at his brother and knew what he also remembered.

After that, Hinata stand up but, fell over Kaoru and fell asleep.

"Eh? H-hinata wake up? Y-you're on top of me!" Hikaru burst out of laughing of what he just saw. Haruhi helped Kaoru to get Hinata of him. They put her in Haruhi's bedroom and closed the door.

"So Haruhi, when we were at the door what do you mean by 'or?'" Kyoya asked who was very curios of what she meant by it. Everyone looked at her in an interesting way.

She sighed and started to talk, "When you leave Hinata home, she will leave the house and wouldn't be back for who knows how many days... she would only be back if someone is kind enough to return her. But, I'm not the one who shouldn't tell you this... maybe she'll tell you guys the whole thing sooner or la-" Haruhi was cut off when they heard the front door slammed. Everyone's eyes went wide and hoping not what they were expecting.

They went to her room but, they only found the blanket which was around Hinata earlier. Then, they went to the front door and saw Haruhi's slippers were gone. Good thing that Haruhi dressed her in a black T-shirt and basketball shorts.

"OH NO!" They all said.

"Kyoya you know what to do." Tamaki turned to Kyoya who understand him clearly.

"Okay, we will all spilt up and meet up at my family beach house, I will be there waiting since no one is there. After all it is Friday, we would all sleepover there."

Everyone understood and moved out. They were all spilt up finding Hinata.

Hours and minutes had past and it was getting dark. So, they all decided to go to the beach house. Haruhi bought extra clothes in case for Hinata but, they didn't find her. They all ate in silence because of their failure.

After that, Hikaru got up in the dining table and decided to go for a walk in the beach. This made everyone stare at him as he left the room. _"What's wrong with? He hasn't been himself all day; since Hinata was lost...I hope she's okay." _Kaoru thought as he ate his dinner.

"_Hina-chan hasn't showed up yet, I wonder where she is?" _The Lolita thought while looking at his dinner. Mori noticed this and said.

"Mitskuni, you stopped eating your food."

"Ah. Takashi yes, I'll continue."

"_This Hinata really is a troublesome girl. Interesting." _Kyoya thought as he eats. Basically, everyone is having thoughts except Tamaki who kept bothering Haruhi that she should change her ways.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hikaru in the Beach<strong>

"_Where the hell is that girl? Where could she be?" _Hikaru thought as he kicks the sand in the beach. He looks at the moon and sighs. Just then from his opposite direction, he sees a girl with indigo hair walking in the beach too. The girl looked like their childhood friend.

When the girl got closer he was shock of who it was. It was...

"HINATA!" he ran towards Hinata who looked at him and smile.

"Hey Hika-" she was cut off when Hikaru gave her a tight hug.

"Don't ever scare us like that ever again... promise?" he said as he let go of her.

"Hai... I'm sorry for making you all worry." She looked down at her feet which were wounded with blisters from her walking.

"Now don't tell me that, tell that to the others too. And why are you not wearing your slippers? Where are they?" Hinata showed him the pair of slippers in her hand and smiled.

"Come on; go on my back we'll go to Kyoya's beach house." Hinata did of what she was told to do.

The two walked back to the beach house while Hikaru is carrying Hinata on his back. Hinata felt sleepy so she snuggled closer to Hikaru's back. This made him blush while she snuggle more to his back.

Finally they reach the beach house door. Hikaru rang the door bell while having a sleepy Hinata on his back. Mori opened the door and you could tell that he was relief that Hikaru found Hinata.

They went to the living room where the others were. Mori was in the lead, he opened the door and everyone looked at him. He stepped aside and everyone found Hinata on Hikaru's back. Everyone was happy and relief when they saw Hinata especially Haruhi.

She ran towards them to check on her cousin. She became happier when her fever had gone down.

"Her fever had gone down; she'll be okay by tomorrow."

"That's a good thing to hear because tomorrow, the ladies who attend the host club are going to be here in the beach since we skipped today." Kyoya said coldly without even any emotion at all. This made everyone felt a little chill.

"Uhh, hey Hikaru, you can let go now of Hinata and put her in the couch you know.."

"That's the problem, I can't put her down, Kaoru.. hehe." Hikaru laughed nervously as he put one of his arms in the back of his head.

"How so?"

"Well, since we got here I've been trying to put her down but, she won't budge."

"Why don't we just go to her room and there, will try to remove her in Hikaru's back and Kaoru, you are coming with us." Haruhi said as she led the way to her cousin's room. They left the room, leaving the others in the living room, talking.

As they went to Hinata's room, it was all quiet. Finally after roaming through the halls, they got to her room and started to get Hinata off Hikaru's back. They did everything, but, they couldn't get her off. Kaoru was about to use a jackhammer to remove Hinata until Haruhi stopped him.

They got sleepy and decided to give up. Hikaru collapsed in the floor with Hinata around his neck and Kaoru collapsed next to Hinata. Haruhi decided to leave and head to her bedroom. After all, Hinata will soon wake up and let go of him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Moring in Hinata's room<strong>

Hinata felt a very warm breath in her neck and her arms felt heavy. When she opened her eyes she looked at the right to find a Hikaru that is close to her neck, no more than about 4 inches. She looked at her left and found Kaoru's lips that was close to her cheek no more than 2 or an inch that was lying upside down.

She found her arms under the twins head and the only thing that was on her mind was _"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" _She looks around and the room was all messed up. Then someone knocked on the door, "THANK YOU KAMI!"

The door opened and Haruhi went inside and found a pinned down Hinata by the twins.

"What the hell! You two, get off my cousin! You two are too close!"

This made the Hitachiin twins wake up and saw their position. The two quickly got up and apologized to Hinata. After this, the four of them walked to dining room where everyone was.

"Ummm, can someone tell me what happen last night and why was the room all mess up?" The three became nervous of Hinata's question and remembered what happened last night.

"Fine if you guys won't tell me then... I'll be with Hani and Mori-senpai this whole day." Hinata said while separating from the three. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi just watch a girl walking away from them and heading to Mori and Hani-senpai.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>What trouble would Hinata do next? What do you think about this chapter? Reviews?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Continued...**

* * *

><p>The sun is shining and clear, blue water is glistening. The ladies are here in their bikinis. Everyone is busy well some are busy.<p>

Kyoya is organizing the beach for the customers. Tamaki is on a stone near the water with his customers, flirting as usual. The twins are playing volleyball with their own customers. Mori and Hani are collecting sea shells. Haruhi, sitting on a blanket and under a beach umbrella. Then there is Hi-, wait where is she again?

There she is approaching her cousin. Hinata went over to her cousin and sat beside her.

"Haru-chan, tell me, what was your first impression with this guys when you first met them?"

"Well..." Haruhi looked at the guys and back to Hinata. "It's really hard to explain you know, Hina-chan, these guys maybe idiots but, they are easy to understand."

"Oh okay." Then three girls came to them, only looking for Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun would you like to swim with us?"

"No thank you, I'm good right here."

"Well, we'll just stay and sit with you here."

"You know, you girls are wearing really cute bikinis, so I suggest you girls will go swim." After this, this made the girls blush and did what Haruhi told them.

"Haru-chan! You flirt!" Hinata burst out and Haruhi just stuck out her tongue at her cousin.

This caught the attention of the Hitachiin twins. The two went to Haruhi and Hinata who was bonding together.

"Look the cousins are bonding just like us Hikaru."

"That's right Kaoru, isn't it cute?"

"Why don't you perverts just go bac-" Hinata was cut off when Kyoya called her. She went over to him and saw a girl who has blue eyes and dirty, wavy, blonde hair.

"What is it Kyoya-senpai?"

"Hinata, this is Princess Megumi, she requested for you to be her host today."

"Eh? What? I'm not even a host senpai." Then the girl became upset and Hinata felt sorry. "Well, maybe just for today, okay senpai?" Once again Megumi had a smile on her face.

"Now, go and entertain Princess Megumi." Kyoya pushed Hinata over to Megumi causing her to almost fall on her. Megumi blushed at this.

"Ah, gomen, I'm a klutz.."

"It's okay, it's not your fault, and now where would we go?"

"Would you like to take a stroll at the beach?"Hinata said as she bends her arm waiting for Megumi to take it. She took it and they went on their way.

From afar, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were watching the two.

"There goes Hinata with Princess Megumi." Said Kaoru.

"Wow, your cousin got a princess as her first customer... impressive."

"You two better not mess with them... Oh no!" Haruhi mentally slapped herself for giving the twins an idea. The Hitachiin twins drew a devious smile on their faces after what Haruhi said.

"So Haruhi, do you want"

"To join us?"

"No and don't mess with my cousin.."

"Aww come on now..."

"Goodbye!" Haruhi went away leaving a devious pair of twins plotting to mess with her cousin and her first customer.

About two hours had passed but the twins failed of messing up the two. They tried to ruin Hinata's first customer but, they couldn't.

"Hina-chan, Haru-chan do you want to join me and Takashi in shellfish hunting?" Hani asked the two who was now sitting down. Hinata is waiting for Princess Megumi who went to get drinks.

"Sure Hani-senpai."

"Uh, sure I guess I could do something after Princess Megumi comes back." The two got up and head straight to Hani and Mori.

It was sunset, and they collected a lot. Princess Megumi hasn't come back yet and Hinata is a little bit worried. Just then, over a huge rock stood Princess Megumi with three of Haruhi''s customers watching the sunset.

"Haruhi, come up here, it's beautiful up here." Called one of the customers.

"Uhh, you guys should be careful up there, especially you, Princess Megumi!"

"Don't worry will be fi-" Princess Megumi was cut off when three drunk guys came and started to harass the girls.

"Well hello there girls, wanna have some fun?"

"This is a private beach, why are you here?"

"Aww come on just onc-" he was cut off when Haruhi threw a bucket of shellfish in his back. Then one of his friends went to Haruhi and grabs her shirt. One of the girls came down and went to tell the others of what was going on.

"Watch what you are doing girly boy, you don't know who you are messing with!" He was about to punch Haruhi's face. She closed her eyes and expects to feel the pain but, nothing came. When she opens her eyes, she sees a Hinata who got punch in the stomach.

"H-hinata?"

"Are you okay?" Haruhi nods and Hinata went to the three guys to fight them.

"Don't. Ever. Hurt. My. Cousin. Or. Friends. Like. That!" In every word she says she hits one of the guys. Then one of them came to Haruhi and grabbed her.

"Okay, if you don't stop, girly boy will head to the ocean." Hinata stop and went straight to the guy, hiding her eyes.

"Go-" Hinata gave him an upper cut and made him fall to the ground. The guy let go of Haruhi and she almost fell. Good thing Hinata was quick and grabbed her hand.

She pulled Haruhi up and the two smiled at each other. Just then, where Hinata was sitting, the rock crack and cause Hinata to fall. She grabbed the edge and every 3 seconds she's slipping.

The guy quickly recovered and saw what was happening. He stepped on Hinata's finger causing her to finally fall to the ocean. The only thing that Hinata heard was her name being called by her cousin and Princess Megumi.

Then the host club came. The twins continued to beat up the three guys, they strangled, choke, punch, and kick them to death. Tamaki is with Haruhi asking her if she's okay. Kyoya was apologizing to the customers and to the princess. Mori and Hani are trying to separate the twins from the guys. The three ran in fear and left the beach, just then something came to the twins.

"Uh, hey boss! Where's Hinata? We thought she's with you."

"No, I thought she's with Kyoya."

"Well, I thought she's with Mori and Hani."

"Actually we thought that she's with the twins." Hani assured to his friends. Then they realized that she was gone and Haruhi burst out.

"S-she, H-hinata, she's in the ocean, she fell!" the members were all shock. The twins jumped off the cliff into the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata's POV<strong>

"HINATA!" As I fell in the ocean, that's the last thing that I hear, my name. I hit the water and I can see the sunset shining in the water, I closed my eyes and then I remember that day, back in Konoha...

_It was sunset and I was sitting under a tree, crying... _

"_HINATA!" someone called my name, I look up and saw Ino with Sakura._

"_Hinata why are you crying?" asked Ino who sat down in front of me next to Sakura._

"_Hinata-chan, everyone was worried when you ran away... look.." Sakura said who pointed behind her. There I saw Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, and Sasuke. My eyes widened, I never thought that someone would really care for me. They were the first people who directly came to me and didn't even judge me at first when they saw me. _

"_Come Hinata-chan, don't cry!" the two girls said to me, sticking out their hands, waiting for me to take it. I stop crying and took it. They all smile at me and I smiled back. _

_From that day on, I have known them as my family, my real family. _

I opened my eyes and saw two people who exactly look alike... It was HIKARU and KAORU!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The twins got up to the surface, carrying Hinata. Everyone went to towards the three who was soaking wet. The Hitachiin twins put down Hinata.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Haruhi and Hinata just nodded at this, lips zipped and eyes looking calm and not caring.

"What were you thinking? You could have died right there!" Tamaki burst out and started yelling at Hinata. She then, saw the vision of her father from Tamaki, her father yelling at her.

"I don't care what happens to me, whether I die or not, I don't care and you guys wouldn't even care at all no matter what!"

"Don't forget that you're still a girl Hinata! You can't beat up three guys at once!"

"Look, you don't know me, my life, or any of my world that I'm in, in fact nobody even knows what it feels like to be me! So why don't you just shut up!" By this, everyone became silent of what Hinata said. It's true that nobody knows how it feels like to be her.

"I'm leaving..." Hinata started to walk but, stop on her tracks when Haruhi called her name.

"Hinata, where are you going?"

"Somewhere, that all of you will not be able to follow me." Hinata said plainly and not facing the others.

"But..."

"It's my business and not yours, so don't get into mine... I'm sorry if you found me a little harsh but, I need some time to think and don't look for me because I could care less."

She continued to her trail and not even looking back at the others. They all just stood there, watching Hinata leaving the beach.

Haruhi sighed and turned to Tamaki, "Look what you did! You made her really mad and who knows when she's going to talk to us again. The last time she got mad is when she didn't even talk to anyone for awhile!" Haruhi paused and continued,

"I only understand her world a little bit but, she's right, we don't know what it feels like to be on her shoes! So why the hell did you start yelling at her senpai? From the moment you yelled at her, I could tell that she saw her father's vision from you! And don't even hells make me start about her father!"

Tamaki just stood there looking ashamed with his head looking down. Haruhi was right; no one knows what it feels like to be on Hinata's shoes. Not even one...

"Uh, boss, I think you should apologize to Haruhi and Hinata. They were both right you know." The twins stated as they put their arm on both sides of Tamaki's shoulder.

"Your right... No one knows how it feels like to be on her shoes, Haruhi, so, I'm sorry."

"I'll accept your apology for now but, I'm not the right person to be hearing that – Hinata is." Then Princess Megumi came up to them.

"Is Hinata going to be okay?"

"Yup! She will be okay 1OO% sure right Tama-chan?" At last part, Hani glance evilly at Tamaki.

"Uh, hehe yes, don't worry, he'll be fine by tomorrow!" The Princess smile of what she heard. She then left the others who went back to the subject.

"Well, senpai, good luck about that. I don't know how much it will take you, but the last time that she accepted the apology to the person that she got really mad at was about 2 and half years." By this everyone stand frozen and didn't know what to do.

"At this rate, I believe that she wouldn't even talk or face to you guys. I know who or what she's mad about and it's Tamaki. By this situation, it looks like she's mad at the Host club too, so you will all have to apologize to her except me." The boys only stood there in shock of what Haruhi said.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata<strong>

Hinata was walking towards the park, until she saw a bug that looks like one of Shino's bug past by her. Then a small bark came and someone called her name,

"HINATA-CHAN!"

By this time, Hinata knows who called her name. She turns around and saw three figures standing. One was a small dog; one was running towards her and was walking calmly. She was so happy when she saw who it was.

"KIBA! SHINO! AKAMARU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for the next chapter! At least 2! Tell me what do you think about it so far?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Continued...**

* * *

><p>"KIBA! SHINO! AKAMARU!" Kiba stop right in front of her with Shino who is still walking up to them.<p>

"Kiba what are you guys doing here? I see that you guys finally decided to change your style." Hinata said playfully at her best friend. Kiba was wearing ripped jeans and a simple t-shirt on. He was wearing Nike shoes and the marks on his face were gone. Shino was wearing only a gray sweater and jeans. He was wearing DC black sneakers and glasses were off. And there's Akamaru, small as usual.

"Hehe...well, Hinata-chan, all of the guys planned to surprise visit you but, they were all busy."

"Oh, I see..." Hinata looked down, somehow she was feeling upset of the fact that all of them weren't there with her.

"But, don't be so upset now, we brought two more people with us! Well, actually only the four of us weren't busy at all." Kiba put his arm behind his head and smiled goofily.

"Then who are the other two."

"Just look for yourself." Shino said out of nowhere while pointing to the direction where he came from causing Hinata to jump where she was standing. She looks where her friend was pointing at. Her eyes widened to see who it was – Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oi Hinata! How's it going?"

"Hn." (translation: Hey!) Hinata could understand Sasuke due to his cousin, Neji who was just like him. They look different. Sasuke was wearing dark, ripped jeans and blue checkered polo who's top two button were open. He was wearing black converse. Naruto was wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. He was wearing regular sneakers and there were no lines in his face.

"Uh, is it okay if we stay at your place, cause we couldn't find an-" Naruto was cut off when he got a punch in the head from Sasuke.

"Dobe you don't ask a girl if you could stay at her place just like that!"

" Oww, teme that hurt!" pouted Naruto. Hinata giggled at this, in her life these were the people who became really close to them like they are her own brothers. And she is their sister (or so she thought, it could be more than a sister...)

"Hey, its okay, you guys can stay at my house... But, how long are you guys going to stay here?"

"Umm, for about a month, sorry if we're bothering you." Kiba said to Hinata who quickly smiled when she heard this.

"Wait, what about your studies?"

"We enrolled to your school due to my clan and Sasuke's clan we were able to go in." Shino said as plain as usual.

"THAT'S PERFECT! THANK YOU KIBA!" Hinata put her arms on Kiba's neck as he pulled him down to her level. Kiba blushed, but he didn't know why.

"Hey are we going to get a hug to or what we're also a part of it!" Naruto burst out followed by a smack by Sasuke. Hinata went to get them and made a group hug. Oh how happy she was. There would be nothing that will be on her way to have a great time with her 4 'brothers' (or so she thought, you will never know.)

Just from afar Tamaki, Kyoya, the twins, Hani, Mori and Haruhi were watching in the twins' limo.

"_Mommy_, who are those guys who my little daughter is hugging?"

"Well, I believe that those are her friends who she known as brothers, _Daddy._" At the sight of the limo, you would see a jealous pair of twins and Hani. A calm Mori, a panicked Tamaki, and the dark lord (Kyoya) thinking about something. Then there is Haruhi, she felt like the atmosphere were all mixed up with different auras coming from the guys. _"OH DEAR KAMI, PLEASE HELP ME FOR WHAT IS COMING IN OUR WAY!" _

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>

It's a short chapter right? Well, this is just a little beginning preview for the next upcoming chapters! Reviews for the next CHAPTERS that are going to come up. This will be the real beginning of Hinata's life!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for late update! Here's Chapter 6!

(In my story, even if Renge haven't met the person, she still knows about them.)

**Music Room 3 | Host Club, A few days later...**

Hinata still went to the Host Club but, only talked to Haruhi since then. Every day she couldn't wait until the day will end so that she could spend time with her _"brothers."_

Meanwhile, while Hinata is busy doing what she does, the Host Club has been planning of how to make her forgive them behind her back. Well, of course Haruhi didn't want to tag along with them since she wants them to figure a way of how to make them forgive her but, she still got dragged to it.

"Okay, so do you guys have an idea of how we can forgive Hinata?" Tamaki said who is somewhat trying to sound smart and have fake glasses on. Then the twins got a devilish smile on their faces.

"Hmm, we"

"Could play"

"Which one is Hikaru game!" Both of the twins finished at the same time. Then Tamaki got a light bulb in his head and made an "o" with his mouth.

"That's right! Hinata couldn't tell which twin is which!" Tamaki then switched back to himself in a very flirtatious mood. "Then soon, my daughter will forgive me!" Hunny, the twins and Tamaki started celebrating.

Haruhi sighed at this and thought _"It is true though; Hina-chan still hasn't said which twin is which... But, how will they get them to talk to her?" _

"Umm, sempai, you still have to make her talk to you guys, so how will you do it?" This made everyone froze in place and sulk in the corner with Tamaki. Hunny was the first to recover a little.

"Haru-chan, why do you have to ruin the mood?" Hunny said who has fake anime tears and puppy dog eyes on him. Then the twins were the next ones to recover and went to both sides of Haruhi and leaned their arms on her shoulder.

"Haruhi, don't be such a kill joy"

"You know, you ruined our celebrating mood."

Haruhi released a very big depressive sigh at what the twins said. About an hour and half had past and Tamaki was still at the corner sulking and who is now mumbling to himself.

"Well, Haruhi could make Hinata play the twins' game." Kyoya said who is typing in his laptop and not looking up. After what Kyoya said, Tamaki soon (finally) recovered from his emo sulking corner.

Well over the past hour and half, the twins tried everything to get Tamaki out there...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_He's still there?" Hikaru looked at Tamaki who has been sulking for almost an hour._

"_Yeah, I can't believe that Haruhi got him this bad." Kaoru looked at the direction where his brother is looking. Then an idea got to their heads at the same time._

_And there it is, their devious little devil smile once again drew on their faces. _

_They went over to Tamaki and lift him like a sofa but, he just melted like slime in their hands. Then the twins carry him in their back but he just dusted away back to his little corner. This went on and on and on._

"_Takashi what are Kao-chan and Hika-chan doing to Tama-chan?" Hunny asked Mori then took a bite out of his cake._

"_It seems that they are trying to take him out of Tamaki's corner." Hunny blink two or three times as he tried to register what Mori had said to him. _

"_I guess Tama-chan really wants the forgiveness of Hina-chan." Mori nodded to this and the two watch the twins of how they get Tamaki out in the little corner._

_Just then, the Hitachiin twins was about to give up but, they still have one more thing in mind. They went to the Host Club storage. When they got out, Kaoru was holding a thick, heavy rope and Hikaru was holding a thick roll of duck tape._

_They quickly ran towards Tamaki in his corner. When they were almost a foot away from him, they were stop by Mori who just easily grabbed them in their collar._

"_Mori-senpai, let go of us!"_

"_So we can take the boss out of his corner!"_

_Mori just nodded his head at the twins who was struggling by his grip. _

"_Mori, don't let them go until they calm down." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and he didn't even look up at what is going on. Well, after all he was the one who commanded Mori to hold the twins down before the twins went to the storage._

_Mori nodded and looked down at two idiotic twins which he was holding. It took them about 20 minutes before the twins had calm down and finally gave up._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Bye Haru-chan, see you tomorrow!" The 6 idiots perked up to look at Hinata who was leaving. They watch her as she came towards the door. When she was about to reach the handle, the twins blocked her way.

Hinata looked up and saw two identical boys who have a grim smile on their faces.

"If you want to pass this door behind us,"

"You have to play..."

"Which one is Hikaru game! And if you lose, you have to forgive the Host Club!"

"Hn." She looked at a different direction and didn't even look, peek, or glance at the twins.

"And if I win, what do I get?" Hinata smirked and still didn't even at the twins. _"She can't even look at us while talking."_ Kaoru thought while looking at the pale lavender eyed girl in front of him.

Haruhi knew that Hinata wouldn't back down to challenges. So, she let her go and take it. Besides, even if she argues with Hinata, it won't do anything.

The twins think for a moment and finally came up with one.

"We'll tell you at the end so,"

"It wouldn't ruin the surprise."

"Go ahead and start, I don't have much time." Hinata said who was starting to lose her patients. The Hitachiin twins put on their hats and started to mismatch each other. After that, they were ready.

"OK! Which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" the twins bent down to the eye level of the girl who is in front of them.

"Hikaru is at the right and Kaoru is at the left." The Host Club was in shock, even Mori but he stayed calm as usual. They all couldn't believe that she could also tell them apart.

"Looks like I won, what do I win then?" a couple of minutes past and Hinata was losing her patients.

"I'm wasting my time here, I'm leaving..." Hinata went straight to the door and left shocked Host Club members.

The twins watch Hinata as she leave the room. Hikaru took Kaoru's hand and squeeze it to comfort him because he knew what his brother felt also. Kaoru looked at his brother in the corner of his eye and looked back at the girl.

"_Have you realized what just happened Hikaru? Until now, there are only two groups of people, us and everyone else. But, someone crossed our world already and this is the second time it happened."_

**The Next Day...**

Everyone is in the Host Club that afternoon, well, except one...

"AHHH! WHERE'S MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER? SHE STILL HASN'T COME TO THE HOST CLUB YET!" Tamaki cried out making everyone in the Host Club look at him.

Then he went over to Haruhi, "Haruhi, do you know where my adopted daughter is? After all, you're her cousin."

"Well, the truth is senpai, I don't even know where she went after class... after the last bell rang she dashed out of the door." This let Tamaki frozen like a statue and started to desinigrate with the air.

_Buzz! Crack! Buzz!_

Renge started to get out... "Hohoho! You may never know where Hinata went, maybe she quit the Host Club without even telling or she went back where she came from with her _'brothers.'_"

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

Short right? Tell me what you think about it! Leave Reviews for the next chapters! At least 5!


	7. Author's Note  Good News

Hey guys! I'm back :D

**GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS! **

Readers,

As you all know, I have stopped this story... But, not for long! :D the next chapter of this story would be up A.S.A.P. ! Here's a little preview of what's gonna happen.

**Preview**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"_Where are you taking me?"  
>"A place where no one can find you." Before Hinata reacts she felt pain struck behind her back &amp; in a second she fainted.<em>

"_Haruhi, could my daughter be in danger?"  
>"I don't know senpai... She hasn't come home ever since..." Haruhi said in a sad tone, "And it's winter, where could she be?" <em>

"_Nooo! I won't let Haru-nee-chan get hurt!" Hinata yell as she stood in front of Haruhi._

"_Well then... As you wish, hime" _

_Bang! Bang! _

_The gun shot was heard in the whole school campus._

"_Hinata! NO! NO! Senpai! Help! Help her!" Haruhi yelled as she burst into tears.  
>"Haru-nee, I... I..." And everything was a black out to Hinata.<em>

"_HINATA!"  
><em>


	8. Chapter 7!

**Hello, hello! :) I'm sorry it took about almost a year to update. I've been trying to write this chapter but it just won't come to me. But this morning, I woke up and saw you're wonderful reviews and it inspired me to write something again. Thank you readers :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

At that said, the host club stood there with a panicked expression. They don't know if what Renge told them was true.

Where did Hinata go? Did she really quit the Host Club? Is she okay?

These were the questions that was floating in their minds that hang there, unanswered.

Haruhi started to chuckle, breaking the silence, "I don't think that Hinata would quit the Host Club because she isn't that type of person who would bail on someone."

Everyone looked at her. She was right, they may only know Hinata for a couple of days or weeks, but they do know that Hinata isn't that type of person.

"If that's the case, where did she go then, Haru-chan?" Hani asked while holding Usa-chan closer to him. He was upset; he hopes that Hinata was alright and that she wasn't in danger or anything.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure. We should just visit her house and maybe she's there, what do you think guys?" After Haruhi said that, she looked at the guys and you could see different kinds of reactions.

The twins, Tamaki, and Hani were crying, anime style and kept on repeating, "Haruhi, you're a genius! You're our savior!" Mori nodded his head and gave her a little smile. While Kyoya pushed up his glasses and smirked.

They all started to head out of the door and the twins were fist pumping and saying, Hi-nata's house! Hi-nata's house!"

All that Haruhi could ever think of is, "What a bunch of idiots." She released a heavy sigh and started to head out of the door.

* * *

><p>They reached Hinata's house and there they are standing in front of Hinata's door step, waiting for one of them to knock on the door. They all don't have the nerve to knock on the door because she might still be mad at them.<p>

Haruhi looked at them and thought, "They're really miserable, aren't they." She sighed again and stepped up and decided to knock on the door.

*Knock! Knock!*

"Hinata, are you home? It's me, Haruhi, may I come in?"

No answer.

*Knock! Knock!*

"I'm here with the Host Club; they want to apologize to you."

"Eh? Haruhi why-"

"-did you say that?" the twins asked whispering loudly to Haruhi's ear.

"You idiots! You call that whispering? Just shut up and let me do the talking." She pushed the twins aside and waited.

No answer.

*Knock! Knock!*

No answer.

"Eh? Is Hinata alright?" Haruhi thought and started to worry. You can also see the host club, that they are worried too. They all don't know if Hinata is alright.

*Knoc-*

In the middle of knocking, the door swung open.

Haruhi was in the process of opening the door fully and said, "Ne, Hinata, are you here? Are you alr-" She stopped in mid-sentence. She couldn't believe what she is seeing.

The host club entered right behind her and they noticed Haruhi's frightened expression.

"My daughter, Haruhi, what is it?" Tamaki asked stepping in front of her, blocking the view that Haruhi just saw. But there was no answer from Haruhi. Tamaki's getting worried, he hold onto her shoulders and shook her.

"Haruhi, what seems to be the problem?" Kyoya stood next to Tamaki, looking at Haruhi, figuring out what she saw. They don't know what came over her and its making them worry.

Hani, Mori, and the twins looked at Haruhi and looked at what she was looking at earlier. They were stunned of what they saw and they all gulped in unison.

"Uh, boss?" the twins said in unison.

"Not now, Hikaru and Kaoru, can't you see that me and Kyoya are trying to figure out what's wrong with Haruhi."

"But Tama-chan look!" Hani cried pointing at a straight direction.

There in Hinata's living room lay Naruto, Kiba, and Shino, all wounded and unconscious. Akamaru, Kiba's dog, was on his master side whimpering, and Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

They also noticed that the house was damaged. It was a mess. Broken pieces of glass were all over the floor and the furniture was also broken.

Tamaki was shocked. Who would do this? Where's Hinata? Is she alright?

Haruhi finally recovered from her shock and ran to the 3 wounded guys who were lying down on the floor and helped them. The host club ran behind Haruhi and also started helping them. Hani started to pet Akamaru who was on his master's side and seemed to not want to leave.

"Hey! Kiba!" Haruhi shook him and he opened his eyes.

"Kiba! What happened? Why are you guys hurt?" Haruhi asked.

"They, *cough* they, *cough* *cough*" Kiba was coughing badly, Haruhi looked at his wound, it looks like he was stabbed in the stomach and it was bad.

"THEY TOOK HER!" They looked at the source of the sound and it was Naruto! "They took her *cough* they took her and Sasuke!"

"Please! Help them! Find them!" They looked at Shino, he was lying down due to his wounds.

"Kyoya. You know what to do." Tamaki said in a serious tone.

Kyoya nodded and pushed up his glasses. He took out his phone and started to call someone on the other line.

"Yes, hello, I need the Ootori family medic. Now." And in mere seconds the medic was there in the apartment, taking the 3 people who were wounded. They tried to separate Akamaru from Kiba but he seems to not want to leave his side.

"Haruhi." Naruto called for her and she went to his side while he's on a stretcher. "What is it?"

"The person who took Hinata and Sasuke is, *cough, cough* is Orichimaru." Before Haruhi could ask who this Orichimaru guy is, they took Naruto away in the ambulance with Kiba and Shino.

They were all outside, looking at the ambulance that was leaving at the distance.

And before they noticed it, snow started to fall.

Haruhi looked up at the sky, the snow hitting her face, but at that moment she didn't care, all she could ever think about is why would someone take Hinata and Sasuke?

* * *

><p><strong>*dun, dun, dun* What do you think? Please leave a review, i would really be happy :D<strong>

**Also, who do you want to Hinata to end up with in this story? **

**You're reviews did really inspired me to continue to write this story, I'm very thankful :D **

**Chapter is on progress! For real this time :)**


End file.
